Nonviolence
by Fasanation Rose
Summary: One day, Elesis decides to make a vow never to utilize violence ever again. How long can she last before she breaks her promise?


I got distracted while finishing up the last chapter of Prankster's Trap. Me and my low focus levels…

Anywho, enjoy this little one shot!

* * *

One shot: Nonviolence

One day, there was a little cat named Luna. Luna happened to be strolling in a flower meadow, when she came across a great monster. The monster picked up Luna, and hugged the poor little kitty till she ran out of breath. The kitty scratched the monster, broke free of its grip, and ran away. She knew what always happened when that specific monster took a vow to nonviolence.

That monster happened to be Elesis.

Yes, Elesis had decided to abandon her violent methods and take a more peaceful and gentle path. She would now fight for WORLD PEACE! Of course there would be some objections to this, but all it would take was some simple persuasive methods to convince them otherwise.

Ok, maybe Sieghart would take some effort, but otherwise it was an easy task.

Elesis decided to head back to the house after her morning stroll. She would make her grand announcement, and hope there were few objections. Though this was an unlikely scenario, it was still possible.

YES! She would try to convince them all that she was now a gentle pacifist. This can only end well, right?

* * *

Sieghart strolled down the stairs. He was in a wonderful mood, and was hoping all the events of that day did nothing to crush it. He was just on his way to the kitchen, where he would enjoy a lovely sandwi-

OH NO! ELESIS IS IN THE KITCHEN! AND SHE'S COOKING!

Without warning, he scrambled for the fire extinguisher. He was unable to find it in its normal location under the sink. He glanced around, hoping to find the emergency device.

At this point in time, Elesis had noticed the gladiator, panicking as he stumbled around the room.

"Oh hello Sieghart!" Elesis turned away from the stove, acting strangely effervescent.

"H-Hi Elesis…" He stuttered, still hunting for that missing fire extinguisher.

"Is something the matter?" She watched Sieghart continue to rush around the room.

It was at that moment, when the warlord turned and looked at her, that he realized something was wrong.

SHE WAS WEARING A DRESS!

"Y-Your w-wearing a…"

"Oh this? I found it in my closet. Isn't it lovely?" It was at that moment the duelist realized what was going on.

"ELESIS! DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER VOW TO NONVIOLENCE AGAIN?"

"Yes! And I plan to hold through with it this time." Sieghart facepalmed.

It was at this moment the spell knight entered the area, not expecting to find what he saw. "Um… I'm supposed to cook today-"

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" The spearmaiden shouted at the guard master. She then cleared her throat. "I mean, I don't require any assistance." She then let out this happy smile like nothing ever happened.

"Al…right then…" Ronan walked out of the room, rather confused.

The gladiator sighed under his breath.

* * *

The warlord stared at the door for a long time. He wondered if he was desperate enough to carry through with the actions he was about to take. If he did this, there would be no turning back. Embarrassment and possible torture lay ahead. On the flip side, it was an ALMOST foolproof plan to revert his granddaughter to her normal state. To knock or not to knock…

He decided he was desperate enough.

He knocked thrice and waited for the door to open. He waited for a few seconds. Then, he waited for a few more. Then, he waited for just that much more. Then-

"AUTHOR, MOVE ON WITH IT!" The prime knight shouted.

Sheesh man, I'm the author. You have no right to break the fourth wall and tell me what to do.

The gladiator grumbled under his breath.

It was about then when the stygian had finally come to the door.

"Hey Dio, I thought you could-"

*SLAM!*

On second thought, he decided he wasn't so desperate.

* * *

On the other side of the mansion, Elesis was helping Mari in her laboratory. This was creating a large amount of jealousy for Arme. How dare the knight barge in and steal the mage's research buddy!

So, the alchemist had come up with a foolproof plan: Ronan, one of the few people Elesis actually took orders from. She would merely ask him for assistance, and then BAM! Magic research friend back. Arme made her way over to the guard master's room, hoping she was going the right way.

Spoiler: She's not. But she ran into the spell knight along the way anyway, so what did it matter.

"Ronan, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Get your now-pacifist girlfriend away from Mari."

"…Um…" Ronan scratched the back of his head. "I'll see what I can do…"

The two of them made their way over to the science/magic laboratory. Slowly, the approached the door. Even more slowly, they reached for the knob.

Wait, why are they moving slowly? There's no possible threa-

*BOOM!*

Oh hey look, I'm wrong.

(**Warning: Possibly pervy scene upcoming…**)

The door was instantly blown away by a powerful force emitting from a figure. A bright light quickly blinded everything within view. Dust rose up, and the walls around were shattered.

When the scene began to settle down, the mage and the spell knight found themselves in shock.

Elesis was standing before them, clad in a sailor uniform. "IT IS I, SAILOR ELESIS!" Is this lady out of her mind or what?

"Ronan we have to- WHAT THE FUCK?"The dragon knight's nose was now spraying a powerful stream of blood.

"I… this is… I can't… GAH!" The aegis knight was reaching for the non-existent tissue box that was supposed to be right beside him so that he would be able to wipe his bloody nose.

"FOR YOUR NOSE!" The knight made her way over to the abyss knight, holding a handkerchief. At this point, Ronan had noticed her… non-existent fancy necklace (…pervert…), and the stream of blood had now double in size and speed. (Oh, would somebody get him to the infirmary…)

"I'm just going to…" Ronan tried to inch away from the current scenario using the SUPER EFFECTIVE BACKWARDS CRABWALK.

…Which isn't very effective in this situation, with Elesis's foot on his chest…

"Elesis…can you… no wait… um… gimme five minutes…"Aaaaaaaaaaaand Ronan can't take it anymore. In the spearmaiden's current location, the guard master could now see her panties. The nosebleed had now tripled in size. His shirt has a lot of blood on it now, doesn't it…?

He quickly shoved the knight's foot off him and stumbled to the infirmary, blushing madly.

"That man is a pervert." Said Mari, who finally decided to come out of her laboratory ruins. "A very big pervert."

* * *

Now, Elesis had made her way to the garden, where she would assist the elves in the care of flora. Unfortunately, Ryan doesn't believe her transformation, and wants revenge for a small collection of trees that she burned with matches a few days back.

Ok, it was one tree that she cut down for firewood.

Unfortunately, Sieghart was helping him. A little rage/revenge directed at the red knight would surely bring her back to her senses… right?

They found Elesis watering a hedge, and the two of them began their plan. Ryan readied his storm blades…

"SUPER SECRET ABLILITY! GO!" While training with Magnus Dan, Ryan had learned many things. Of those things were various, useless transformations that he thought he would never use. Now, he was using one of them.

Smoke began to cloud the vanquisher, quickly obscuring the view of him. As the smoke cleared, Sieghart swore he could make out the outline of a small creature. This was proven true when Ryan made himself visible.

Ryan had transformed into a frog.

Sieghart was trying to stifle his laughter on the matter, but was failing horribly. "You plan on angering her by shooting your tongue out?" Ryan could not speak in his current state, only croak.

"RIBBIT! RIBBIT!"

"Hehehe…" The prime knight picked up the now small druid and took aim. "OH RED! I have something for you!" He flung the frog the moment Elesis turned her head to face him. She did not move the instant the frog clung to her face. Only a second later did her brain process the events, and now she was running around, screaming madly.

"!" The duelist was now laughing hysterically. At this point, the sword master noticed the warlord in the bush out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed the frog off her face and flung it back. Not even half a foot out of her hand, the creature obtained its human form again.

A shocked Elesis was now staring at a naked Ryan.

"MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" The poor savior shouted, turning away.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GAIA GET ME SOME PANTS!" The druid shouted at Sieghart. The gladiator just stared at the current scene taking place.

"I'm desperate enough…" He whispered to himself as the knight ran away.

* * *

Sieghart stared at the door. What he was about to do was going to be the end of him. He would be placed in some embarrassing situation and be forced to do thousands of menial tasks. Moreover, his pride and ego would be crushed in an instant. But, this was his granddaughter we're talking about. She needed a violent push.

He banged violently on the door. "DIO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The stygian came to the door almost instantly. "What do you want?"

"I need to help my granddaughter deter from her path of nonviolence."

"Not interested." Right before the door was once again slammed shut in Sieghart's face, the warlord put out a foot to stop the closing door.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything…?" Dio let out a slight smile.

* * *

When Dio agreed to help Sieghart, he already had in plan what to do with the poor immortal.

But that's irrelevant to the current situation. Dio needs to find Elesis. Then he can proceed to annoy the hell out of her until she attacks him, at which point he would fling her across the room.

Speaking of the knight, here she comes.

Dio readied his soul reaver. He was going to do this task and enjoy torturing the gladiator later. With a quick Phase Edge, the knight was knocked off her feet, unable to figure out the sudden event that had happened.

"Dio, I know you're around that corner."

Shit.

The stygian wasted no time emerging from the shadows, ready to strike. He quickly activated the multitude of orbs he had placed around the room, igniting them into explosions of dark energy. The knight, on the flip-side, had a secret weapon. She proceeded to pull out a large piece of paper.

"DEMONIC BANISHMENT SPELL NUMBER 52!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

A bright light soon enveloped the room. Within seconds, Elesis was once again donning her sailor outfit. Dio was blown back by the mass of energy released from said transformation.

When the light died down, Dio realized he was also wearing a mariner's uniform. "IS THERE A PURPOSE TO THIS?" He questioned.

"I don't know." The drakar facepalmed. He quickly retaliated with a quick slice of his soul reaver, missing by mere millimeters.

Elesis did not react.

The leviathan then shot a large lance, also missing the knight by millimeters.

Elesis did not react. I don't think she's going to.

Now, Dio is getting a tad pissed himself. Perhaps he could-

_*WHAM!*_

The front door flew open to reveal… Elsword.

Elsword had planned to come over that day to check on things with his sister. Clearly, this was a bad time, as stygian is giving him a rather angry glare. "Oh hey Dio. What's going on?"

Dio did not answer. Rather, he continued attacking the knight using a barrage of orbs. Elesis seized the opportunity to use Elsword as cannon fodder.

"H-Hey!" Barely in time did the male swordsman dive to the side to dodge the oncoming assault. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Your IDIOTIC SISTER took yet another vow to nonviolence, and I am the one stuck fixing it."

"SHE'S NOT AN IDIOT!"

"It's true."

"Is not, and plus I can solve this." He helped his sister off the ground, then proceeded to punch her in the face.

"WAS THAT ALL I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Pretty much."

Dio was very close to facepalming once more, due to his stupidity. Why hadn't he thought of that before...?

On the other hand, Elesis is not amused.

"ELSWORD! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

* * *

Well, I can fairly say that that ended well.

Sure, Elsword ended up in the infirmary, and Ronan was afterwards tortured by Elesis for catching a glimpse of her undergarments, but otherwise, little harm was done that day.

I feel like I'm forgetting something…

*Elsewhere*

"Oh Sieghart! I'd like to redeem that favor now." Dio shouted, walking down the corridor. "I lost a bet to Ley, and now I'm supposed to be her slave. Mind taking my place?" The stygian let out a grin.

From his hiding place, Sieghart gulped.


End file.
